Disappearing on the Battle Field
by Katori the demon slayer
Summary: lil bit of kiraoc & a bit of nicoloc Athrun had a sister who was on Junious 7 on February 14, C.E. 70, The Bloody Valentine Tragity. What if she survived? A Lieutenant for the EA, she pilots the new gundam. Can this girl really betray her past? R
1. versulis

Katori the demon slayer: "I don't own gundam seed, only athrun's sister. Thanks and enjoy. The next chapter will be shorter, I promise. Thanks and bare with me. Ja."  
  
16 year old Athrun Zala walked through the hallway of the ship. Athrun had lots to think about anf he wanted to be alone. He wanted to remember his past, what was it that he wanted to forget. He turely forgot ad now he wanted to remember. Athrun walked into his room and layed down. He slowly fell asleep and what he wanted to remember came to his mind.   
  
"Athrun, Hey Athrun." 5 year old Athrun Zala turned to see the owner of the voice. It belonged to his younger sister, Kiryu. 4 year old Kiryu caught up with her older brother. She looked up. Her green eyes met his and she smiled. They looked almost like twins, except she was a little shorter due to her being one year younger. Born Febuary 16 CE 56, she was more like a few months younger, for he was born October 29 CE 55.   
  
"What's up, Kiryu?" Athrun asked and she held up clamped hands. She slowly opened them and a butterfly rested in ehr hands. The majestic butterfly sat still, flapping it's yellow wings. At the first sight of sun, it slowly floated away. Botht eh kids watched it fly away.   
  
"That. I wanted to show you the butterfly, Athrun." Kiryu smiled and Athrun couldn't help but smile.   
  
"It was nice. Did mother allow you to come out?" Athrun asked and Kiryu nodded. The scence switched to them a few years later. Kiryu was still 13 and Athrun was 15. The date was January 1 CE 70. The first day of the month. It was late at night and Kira was spending the night. How Athrun convinced the Yamato family to let him stay over was a mystery, but he didn't care. The house was nice and it fit the family. Kiryu was in the bathroom, taking a shower and the two boys were off in the back. In the back, there was a hot tub and both boys enjoyed the warmth. Kiryu turned off the water and stepped out. She slowly dryed herself off and looked towards where she put her night clothes, but they were not there.  
  
"Aw man, how could I let Athrun and Kira take my clothes." Kiryu said as she pulled on her bathrobe. She dried her hair with a towel and looked in the mirror. Her blue hair was curly and went to her shoulders. Part of her chest showed, but she figured she wouldn't even see the boys on the way to her room. She slowly walked out and shut the light off behind her. She sighed as a small electronic cat appeared by her side.  
  
"Meow." It replied when Kiryu bent down to pet it.  
  
"Hi, Kila." Kiryu said and the cat purred. She stood back up and walked to her room. She passed the door that lead to the back deck where the hot tub was and stood at the site of Kira laughing as Athrun struggled to break free so he could get some air. Kira turned his head to see Kiryu starring at him and let Athrun go. Athrun popped up and breathed a deep breath. Kiryu blushed and took off.  
  
"Hey, what's up Kira?" Athrun asked as he looked towards the door.  
  
"Oh, nothing Athrun. Hey, you wanna go watch a movie or play a game?" Kira suggested and Athrun smiled. They both got out and stopped at the door.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you out in the living room. Okay?" Athrun asked and Kira nodded.  
  
"Sure." Both took off. Athrun hit the bathroom before Kira could barely take that many steps and he decided to see Kiryu. Kiryu sat in a chair, in her room, and was brushing her hair. Kira walked in and laughed. Kiryu puffed her cheeks out and turned to look at Kira.  
  
"What's so funny, Kira?" Kiryu asked.  
  
"Nothing, but you. The way you act, you'd think you were a natural." Kira laughed and Kiryu slammed her brush down at the same time her chair slid back.  
  
"KIRA YAMATO! HOW DARE YOU! I AM NO NATURAL! I AUGHT TO-" Kiryu's rage was cut short by Kira.  
  
"Or you'll what? I know I shouldn't be tampering with you, cuz I know there's more to you then a pretty face. You'd destroy all of the naturalists if you had a gundam suit and were allowed to." Kira said and it made Kiryu calm down just a little. Kira walked in and Kila jumped up onto Kiryu's shoulder.  
  
"Kira Yamato, you always have a knack at getting yourself in trouble, but always find a way out. One day, Kira, it won't happen and you'll get into a lot of trouble." Kiryu said with a smile and Kira put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Nah, I don't plan to ever get caught and I won't get caught, unless a cute lil blue birdy sings on me." Kira said and Kiryu knew what he was talking about so she winked.  
  
"I won't tell on you if you won't tell on me, so my lips are sealed." Kiryu said and Kira smiled.  
  
"Better get going, meeting Athrun in the living room. Cya later." Kira said and ran out the door. Kiryu shook her head as she walked over to the door and shut it. Athrun, who had been by the corner and saw the hole thing, snuck away and got to the living room before Kira. He sat on the couch, waiting and Kra arrived.  
  
"Ready to play?" Athrun said and Kira nodded.  
  
"Oh, ya. You bet." Kira said and the scence switched to a new day. It was Febuary 7 CE 70, the day of Kiryu's birthday party. Many people were there including the Joule family, the Yamato family, the Elsman family, the Amalfi family, the Clyne family, and many more. Many presents were given to her, but only one stayed away, the one from Kira himself. One no one was around, Kira walked over with the box and handed it to her.  
  
"Kira?" Kiryu asked as she looked at Kira.  
  
"Here, happy birthday, Kiryu. Even though there's 9 days till you truly turn 14." Kira said and Kiryu took the box. Yzak Joule, Nicol Amalfi, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, and Athrun crowded around as Kiryu put the box on a nearby table. She slowly opened it to see what was inside. Two pairs of shoes, one blue and one pink, two white cappris, one with blue on the bottom and the other with pink, two white shirts with no sleeves, one with pink on the coller and sleeves and the other was blue on the colloer and sleeves, two laces, one blue and one pink, eight hair scrunches, four blue and four pink, and two ties, one blue and one pink. When she reached the bottom she stopped, but then pulled out the dress and starred in amazement. It was three shades of blue, light, dark, and aqua blue. It was short, maybe to a little bit above her knees, but the sleeves were long.  
  
"Wow, Kiryu, try it on." They all started to say and Kiryu just couldn't move. She slowly nodded.  
  
"Um, okay." Kiryu said silently and left. She changed and returned. The dress fit perfectly. The sleeves went to her wrists and the dress ended a few inches above her knees. The sleeves were blue and the ends of the sleeves were aqua blue. The top of the dress was blue and a line across the top right below the armpit line was light blue. Below the line the dress was aqua and the bottom of the dress was light blue. She wasn't wearing socks and she walked over to the box. There sat two shoes. Both were dark blue, grey on the bottom, and blue along the top rim. Kiryu slowly slid them on everyone crowded around.  
  
"Hey, who got you that?" Someone asked, which they realized belonged to Mr. Clyne.  
  
"Kira, did." Kiryu said and everyone complemented her and she enjoyed it. That night, Kira stayed over, another miracle. Kiryu sat in her room, laying on her bed, and was starring at the ceiling. Athrun and Kira were pacing by.  
  
"What, can't find anything to do with all the new things you got?" Kira joked and she looked over at the door.  
  
"What do you two want?" Kiryu asked in a jokingly way.  
  
"Nothing much, just passing by." Athrun said and Kira nodded. The two left and and the scence changed to a new day, Febuary 10 CE 70. Athrun stood in a shop with Kiryu and she pulled out a big heart box from a shelf.  
  
"Athrun, how bout this?" Kiryu asked and Athrun couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I think that that might be a little too big." Athrun said and he pulled out a smaller heart, yet it was still big. Kiryu nodded in approval and Athrun pulled out another. They both walked over to the counter and paid for them. They got hom a few minutes later and Kiryu began to write in the little card that came alone with it.  
  
"Hum…… Kira, I was hoping to be here when you get this, but I have to have Athrun give it to you. I want you to be my valentine. Luv, Kiryu." Kiryu said as she wrote all that down. Athrun had to surppress his laughter. He knew the truth, Kira was planing to send flowers to Kiryu when she gets to Junious seven and it would arrive in time for valentine's day.  
  
"Hey, what makes you think I'd give them to Kira FOR you?" Athrun asked and Kiryu stood up. She walked over to Athrun and hugged him.  
  
"Cause you're my older brother and you're always nice enough to do small tasks for me when I can't do them. So please, can you give the candy to Kira?" Kiryu asked and Athrun smiled.  
  
"Of course." Athrun said and Kiryu jumped back and took a few steps back. She picked up the candy and slowly walked it over to him.  
  
"Thanks so much Athrun." Kiryu smiled and the scence switched over to 2 days later when Athrun and their father were seeing off Kiryu and their mother.  
  
"We'll be back on Kiryu's birthday." Lenore, their mother, said as she gave Athrun a hug and then kissed Patrick, their father.   
  
"Okay, and we will see both of you then." Patrick said and she nodded. Kiryu gave her father a hug and Athrun a kiss on the cheek. She wore an outfit that Kira gave her, the white capris with the blue on the bottom, the white shirt with the blue on the coller and sleeves, the blue laces in her hair, the blue tie around her waist, and the blue shoes.  
  
"Athrun, don't forget your promise. Don't forget to give that to Kira. If you don't I'll get revenge." Kiryu said with a smile and Athrun smiled.  
  
"I won't forget. You can count on me so you can forget making plans on revenge. You won't be thinking about it, for what I had to send is waiting for you. You'll just have to wait to see." Athrun said with a wink and Kiryu giggled as Kila jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Fine, Athrun, have it your way. I'll miss you." Kiryu said as she gave Athrun another hug.  
  
"I'll miss you, too, but hey when you get back, we'll play with Kira." Athrun said and Kiryu back up.  
  
"Okay, Athrun. Till we meet again." Kiryu said and Athrun smiled. Kiryu and their mother walked off to the shuttle waiting to take boarding passengers to Junious seven. Athrun walked off and returned home with his dad. Athrun layed in his bed and the visson of Kiryu seeing the flowers from Kira filled his mind. The candy lay beside his bed and he closed his eyes, just as a new day appeared- Febuary 14 CE 70, the day of the Blodd Valentine Incident. Kira was right in front of Athrun, Athrun had his hand outstretched with the box of candy.  
  
"Here, Kira, this is for you." Athrun said as Kira took it. He opened the card and read it.  
  
"It's from Kiryu." Kira said and Athrun nodded. There was a loud noise as alarms started sounding across the town. Kira and Athrun had not been but a block from Athruns house and they ran as fast as they could there. Inside, Athrun turned on the tv and there was breaking news on.  
  
"Attention, all citizens of local PLANTs near and around Junious Seven. An attacking Earth Alliance fleet has destroyed Junious seven. There is no word of any survivors. The rekage is so great and we do not know if any EA ships are near by, so we dare not go close." The reporter said and showed where Junious seven once stood, all that was there was rekage.  
  
"Oh my god." Athrun said and starred in shock.  
  
"This just in. We have sent on ships and mobile fleets to inspect the area. So far there are no reports of anyone alive, nor any EA forces still in the area. We have a record, there were 243,721 killed in this tradgity we have word that will now be known as the Bloody Valentine incident." The reporter said right before Athrun clicked the button and turned the tv off.  
  
"Mom, Kiryu, you both can't be gone." Athrun said as she dropped to his knees and tears filled his eyes. Kira knelt down and Athrun turned to look at him.  
  
"Athrun, they'll find them alive. I bet, Kiryu has survived. She's a zala and a strong one. She couldn't have died." Kira said trying to think the best of the situation that had arrived. Athrun looked tried to smile and finaly forced a smile.  
  
"Ya, Kiryu probably made." Athrun said and the scence switched to a new day- a day in CE 68. Athrun handed a small present over to Kira. The small green bird flew over and sat on Kira's shoulder.  
  
"Kira, I want you to have this, as a present to represent our friendship." Athrun said and Birdy flew and sat on Kira's shoulder.   
  
"What do you mean, Athrun?" Kira asked a little confused.   
  
"I'm going away, Kira. To somewhere else where I won't be able to see you. It's hard on my father, the loose of my mother and sister, and he wants to go some place new. We'll always be friends, no matter how many years pass." Athrun said and Kira smiled.   
  
"Ya, forever friends." Kira said and everything went blank. Athrun snapped awake and the first site he saw was 15 year old Nicol Amalfi.   
  
"Nicol?" Athrun asked a little confused and Nicol sat down on the bed with a smile on his face.   
  
"Athrun, guess what?!" Nicol said.   
  
"What?" Athrun asked, alittle iratated that the younger pilot was in HIS room at whatever time it was asking HIM to guess.   
  
"We're being called to go out and inspect the area. Commander Le Creuset said that there was some activity spotted in the area and he wants us to check it out, me and you. Yzak and Dearka aren't supposed to know, so keep quiet as we leave. So you better get changed and report to the control room, where the commander is waiting." Nicol said as he got up. Athrun got a better look at Nicol. His green hair was a bit of a mess and he wore the red mobile suit that all mobile pilots wear.   
  
"How long do I have?" Athrun asked, tirdly and Nicol laughed.   
  
"15 minutes Athrun, use your time wisely." Nicol said and exited the room. Athrun slowly got out and walked intot he bathroom. He brushed his teeth and his hair, he'd have time later to take a shower. Athrun walked back out and changed into his red mobile suit. He grabbed his helmet and left his room. He slowly glided along to the control room, but he bumped into someone on the way.   
  
"Ow." The voice said sleepily. Athrun looked at the half asleep Dearka and couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.   
  
"Sorry, Dearka." Athrun said and tried to make a quick escape, but Dearka grabbed his hand and Athrun turned and looked at him. Dearka still looked half asleep and it showed in his actions.   
  
"You wanna know something, Athrun. I don't like you! You're such an idiot. How I could get mixed up with a kid like you?! You minus as well be dead like the ones who died in the bloody valentine tradgity! you never treat the rest of us like friends nor teammates. You better shappen up or I'll......" Dearka almost said but he turned his face and looked at the wall.   
  
"Dearka?" Athrun asked and Dearka turned around with his toungue sticking out and his eyes squinting. Athrun broke free and hit the wall. Dearka began to laugh and Yzak came out from a nearby room.   
  
"What the heck is going on, can't anyone get some peace and quiet?" Yzak said and Dearka continued to laugh while Athrun clentched his chest. How could Dearka play him as a fool.   
  
"I got Athrun!" Dearka laughed and Yzak looked at him.   
  
"Athrun, hey Athrun!" Yzak yelled towards Athrun and Athrun remembered his memory or dream about that. Was it a dream or truely a memory of his past?   
  
"Athrun?" Dearka asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" Athrun said snapping out of it.  
  
Where are you doing?" Yzak asked and Athrun remembered he had to get to the control room.  
  
"Oh. I have to do something." Athrun said quickly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dearka asked.  
  
"Ya. I have to go." Athrun said as he glided downt he hallway and knowing he had less than 5 minutes to get to the control room. You were on time if you were early and late if you were on time. Athrun entered the control room one minute early.  
  
"Ah, Athrun. You're here. I want you two to scout the area. Report anything you find or see." Commander Le Creuset said and both boys saluted at the same time.  
  
"Yes sir." They both said and left. They hurried intot heir gundams and launched. They floated around space and when they came around a rock they sportted something, a gundam. The gundam spotted them and aimed it's weapons at them, but never fired.  
  
"Who are you, what's your regiment, your side, and state your bussiness!" A female voice said.  
  
"Athrun Zala, under Commander Le Creuset's orders to search out the area. I'm with Zaft." Athrun said.  
  
"Nicol Amalfi, under Commander Le Creuset's orders to search out the area. I am also with Zaft." Nicol replied.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Athrun asked and it caught the woman off guard.  
  
"What is it?" The voice asked and Athrun realized that the voice belonged to a girl around his age or so.  
  
"How old are you, exactly?" Athrun asked.  
  
"If you must know, I'm 15. Don't go making any fuss now, Athrun. I'll report right to Commander Le Creuset. I'm a Leiutenant in the war and you better shappen up, you here?" The voice responded.  
  
"So Leiutenant, what side are you on anyway? And why did you point your weapons at us and still have them on us?" Nicol asked and the girl gasped. The weapons disappeared and the girl chuckled.  
  
"Sorry. You can't be careful out here. You don't wanna go shotting the wrong side. It'd be the wrost punishment for shotting your ownside instead of the enemy." The girl said.  
  
"It'd be ashame." Nicol said and Athrun pulled out a gun and shot at the girl's gundam.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?!" Both the girl and Nicol said at the same time.  
  
"She's with the EA! She's a natural!" Athrun said and Nicol gasped.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, ATHRUN! I AIN'T NO NATURAL! IF I EVER WAS A NATURAL THEN I'D WANT SOMEONE TO SHOOT ME DEAD! THE NATURALS ARE WHAT STARTED EVERYTHING! IT AIN'T OUR FAULT AS COORDINATORS TO BE BORN THIS WAY! You both understand, don't you?" The girl said and Athrun prepared to fire again.  
  
"Go on." Athrun said.  
  
"A child doesn't get to choose if he or she will become a coordinator. It's decided by their parent's before his or her birth. If the parents are coordinators then their child will be a second generation coordinator, if not then they'd be a first class coordinator and their children will be second generations. I know that both of you are second generations- Athrun's father represents December City on the Plant Sypreme Council and Nicol's father represents Maius City. I also know that Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, in your regiment, are also second generation coordinators. Both their father's are on the Plant Supreme Council- Dearka's father represents Februarious City and Yzak's father represents Martius City. Oh ya Athrun, Lacus Clyne's father represents Aprilius City on the Plant Supreme Council. Does it convience you NOW that's I'm a coordinator? I'm a second generation coordinator." The girl said and Athrun's weapon disappeared.  
  
"Fine." Athrun said.  
  
"Look around you two. Do you realize where you are?" The girl said.  
  
"No, where are we?" Nicol asked and the girl giggled.  
  
"Why, we're where Junious seven once was before the stupid EA blew it up, alone with your mother and sister Athrun." The girl said, but Athrun didn't say anything and slowly something drifted towards them.  
  
"Hey, look! Those are flowers and they survived!" Nicol yelled and they looked at the floating flowers. Athrun attached a tie to him and he opened the cockpit. He slowly floated out into space and he caught the flowers.  
  
"Athrun, what are you doing?! What if the EA comes?! You'd be a sitting duck!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Athrun yelled and the everything seemed to stop real quick.  
  
"Athrun, what's up?" Nicol managed to say after a moment of silence or "pause for a cause" as he liked to call it when something happened.  
  
"These flowers. They were sent to my sister on Feburary 14 CE 70. They were from my old friend Kira. He wanted me to send them to her in hopes she'd get them in time and she ended up getting him chocolate. I still remember the laughter I had to surpress, but I when I heard the news I just thought my world would just crash down. These flowers remain. I guess the fondness Kira had for my sister helped keep these flowers alive." Athrun said.  
  
"Athrun, I'm sorry. Let the flowers go Athrun. It's best for anyone who passes by to remember the loved ones lost in that tradgity." The girl said and Athrun let go of the flowers. They slowly drifted away and Athrun returned back to his mobile suit.  
  
"Get going. Head back to your ship. We won't tell the commander about. So go." Athrun said and the girl nodded.  
  
"K. Cya Athrun. You, too, Nicol. Cya you on the battle field." The girl said and took off. The two boys scouted out the area and found nothing else, so they returned back to the ship. They went right to the control room and met Commander le Creuset.  
  
"So?" The commander asked.  
  
"Nothing sir." They both said.  
  
"Fine. You can return back to your rooms." Commander Le Creuset said and the two left. Athrun went back to his room and closed the door only for it to be opened again by 15 year old Nicol.  
  
"Nicol, what do you wan?" Athrun asked is a harsh voice as the the boy glided over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Are you mad, Athrun? Made about loosing your mother and sister in the bloody valentine tradgity?" Nicol asked and looked at Athrun.  
  
"No." Athrun said sharply and Nicol laughed, earning him a stare from Athrun.  
  
"It sounds like you do. I never knew you had a soft spot for that. You always seemed like the kind not to care bout much except to get the work done. Now you mostly care bout the EA and their gundam pilot, Kira." Nicol said and Athrun sighed.  
  
"I am alittle mad that that girl brought that up. My sister would be your age, now, Nicol." Athrun said and Nicol smiled.  
  
"Do you have a picture of her, that I could see?" Nicol asked as Athrun pulled a picture out from underneath his pillow and handed it to Nicol.  
  
"Here." Athrun said and Nicol looked at the picture. The picture showed a young girl with curly blue hair and green eyes in a blue bikini, next to a brown haired boy with brown eyes wearing a green badeing suit shorts, and a boy with curly blue hair and green hair in a blue badeing suit shorts stood next next to the brown haired boy. Nicol realized the blue haired boy was Athrun and the girl must be his sister, but who was the other boy?  
  
"Who's he?" Nicol asked and pointed to the brown haired boy.  
  
"Kira Yamato." Athrun said and Nicol gasped.  
  
"Kira Yamato as in the boy from Kiryu's birthday party last year and the same Kira that pilots the Strike Gundam for the EA?" Nicol asked and Athrun nodded. Nicol handed back the picture and nodded.  
  
"I'm gunna head back to my room. See you later, Athrun." Nicol said as he left, but Athrun stopped him.  
  
"Nicol, hold up. I want you to have something." Athrun said as he pulled another picture out from under his pillow and glided over to Nicol. He handed him the picture and Nicol looked at it. It was from Kiryu's birthday party 7 days before the bloody valentine tradgity. Kiryu was kissing Nicol in thanks for the present. Nicol blushed and looked at Athrun.  
  
"Thanks, Athrun." Nicol said and left. Athrun went back and wondered, who really was that girl in the mobile suit and what about kira, where was he? 


	2. archangel

Katori the demon slayer: "I don't own gundam seed, only Athrun's sister. Enjoy."  
  
On the archangel, Kira walked down a hallway. He was a little bored and the only one he liked to talk to other than his friends was the girl, Lacus Clyne. The coordinator, didn't seem to understand the ways of naturalists on the ship so she stayed in her room. There was a new pilot assigned to their ship. A girl. She pilots a gundam called the chain-blade gundam. She was 1 year younger than Kira and no one knew about her past. Orphaned as a child, she was found by an EA gundam pilot and sent to the academy. Top ranked student, she was made a Lieutenant and is skilled in everything that she needed to know. She didn't have any friends yet and she spent more time in her room or in the hanger then trying to make friends. Kira passed Flay on the way to his room.  
  
"Um, Kira?" Flay asked, uncertainly.  
  
"I thought you weren't talking to coordinators or wanting to be near one." Kira said and Flay looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Kira, you're different. You fight for naturalists and that makes you different." Flay said.  
  
"That girl isn't much different, either. Give her a chance. You'd see that she's nice and is friendly. She only wants to be your friend, not an enemy, but you make her seem like one and so she stays in her room with only a small pink talking ball, Haro, and me as friends!" Kira almost yelled.  
  
"Fine, Kira. I'll try to be nice to her." Flay said and Kira's temper cooled.  
  
"Okay. Good." Kira said.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Flay asked and Kira shook his head, but his stomach growled and the two laughed, then a voice was heard.  
  
"Kira?" The voice asked and the two turned to see Lacus Clyne standing there, Haro in hand.  
  
"Oh, Lacus." Kira said in surprise.  
  
"I'll leave." Lacus said and began to turn around.  
  
"No. Are you hungry? We can all go get something to eat." Flay suggested and Lacus turned around.  
  
"I thought that you did not wish to talk to coordinators or be near one?" Lacus said and Haro talked.  
  
"Not talk to coordinators. Not be near one." Haro repeated and Kira laughed.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry. Kira said I should give you a chance, that you're very nice. Let's start over. Let's get something to eat." Flay said and Lacus smiled.  
  
"Sure." Lacus said and they walked into the dining hall, which was completely empty except for one person. It was the new girl. Her blue hair was in a bun in the back and she was wearing the same outfit all of the people who worked on the ship were wearing. She sat alone by the wall and didn't look up at them. There was a small movement on her head and something brown popped out of her hair. She slowly moved her hands up and pulled the small thing down and it ran up her arm and she began to laugh.  
  
"Stop, it. That tickles, Cota!" She laughed and the small thing stopped at her shoulder and looked at them. Haro left Lacus's arms and went over to them.  
  
"Hello, hello." Haro said and the girl slowly turned, her blue eyes meeting Haro. Lacus ran over and grabbed Haro.  
  
"I'm sorry if Haro interrupted you." Lacus said and the girl stood up.  
  
"It's ok." The girl said and picked up her tray. She placed it with all the others and began to walk out, but Kira grabbed her arm before she left.  
  
"Why don't you stay. It couldn't hurt to make a friend. If we have to work together on the battle field, then we'd have to know each other, Lieutenant." Kira said and the girl turned to look at him.  
  
"Please stay. It might be nice not to feel awkward in this group. Kira and Lacus are both coordinators, so it might be nice to have another naturalist here." Flay said and Kira glanced at her.  
  
"Fine." The girl said and they all sat at a table. Kira went and got the food. He returned to see Flay on one side of the table with the Lieutenant and Lacus across from her. Kira sighed and placed the food down for them and took his own seat with his own food. The little brown thing from before ran down her shoulder and hopped onto the table, only then did they realized it was a hamster.  
  
"So, it was a hamster you had." Kira said and took a bite from the bread.  
  
"Yes, Cota is his name. He's not real, only an electronic friend." The girl said and Cota looked up at Kira.  
  
"So what is your name?" Flay asked and the girl looked down.  
  
"I don't remember. Everyone just calls me Lieutenant. Going through the academy I was called Miho." The girl said and they all stopped eating.  
  
"Oh. You don't remember it?" Lacus asked and the girl shook her head.  
  
"Nothing." The girl said.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" Kira asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I don't remember anything after one year ago when I woke up somewhere and I met a man who said that I was in an accident. The guy enrolled me into the gundam academy, hoping that something that I'd learn would help me remember some things, but nothing helped. He said that they found me, with this lil guy, a bag, and another electronic friend." The girl said.  
  
"That's awful!" Flay said and Lacus nodded.  
  
"It's awful by any standards." Lacus added and the girl smiled as she began to pet Cota.  
  
"It's okay though. I don't feel bad. I have my orders and you have yours." The girl said and they all nodded.  
  
"I have to go check on the gundams and run a program to check out the gundams' systems. I'll see you all later." The girl said as Cota ran up her arm and she stood up and left them there. They ate in silence and then left, also. Lacus decided to check up on this girl and find out what makes her so different and Kira decided to tag along. Kira led Lacus down to the hanger where the girl stood in front of a computer and they walked up. The girl was typing such hard reports that the two had a hard time understanding what she was typing or reading.  
  
"So, what exactly is all this?" Lacus asked and the girl jumped, then slowly turned to look at them.  
  
"It's all in detailed all the functions of the strike gundams- the attacks, weapons that can be attached, and more. This is all the data I could find on the strike gundam. Some is from it's data base and it's mostly on the capabilities of the strike. a lot on the components it's made of and how it was made so more gundams could be made, like the chain-blade gundam, the latest gundam created from the data of the strike gundam. I have run a simulation to test out all capabilities of the strike's full potential if pilot and gundam become one and they'd make an unbeatable force, especially against the enemy. If Kira was to learn more about the strike, know it inside and out, all the functions, maintain it everyday, fix it, and repair it, he might just be the one that could pilot an unbeatable gundam. Only newer models such as mine, could have a chance at beating the strike, but still the odds are against it." The girl explained as she scrolled down more info.  
  
"Wow. It's maybe been about 20 minutes and you've done so much." Kira said and the girl smiled.  
  
"I'm pretty quick. I don't know why, but I guess I just am." The girl winked, but she knew the truth. She knew why she was fast, but she wanted that to remain a secret, at least until her duty was done.  
  
"So, how's the strike, anyway?" Kira asked and the girl touched a bottom. on the screen appeared models of the strike and a blue print of the strike.  
  
"The strike is fighting fit, but I would go more careful in battle, Kira. Listen, the right leg is acting up, but it's not something to worry about right now, it's not like it's going to fall off or screw you up in battle. Just try to avoid land fights for the right leg won't support you in an area with no gravity. All weapons have been altered also. They're more efficient and more powerful. You've also been loaded with a blaster rifle for long range and a laser sword for short range. I've also installed a scouter onto your gundam so when in battle you can find the enemy before they find you, and also be ready for them." The girl said and Kira nodded.  
  
"Cool. You're the best." Kira said and the girl smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I think I'm heading off to bed. I have a feeling like we're going to have a rude awakening." The girl said and yawned. Kira laughed.  
  
"Allow us to escort you back to your room." Lacus said and the girl nodded.  
  
"I'd love the company." The girl said and they walked off. They exited the hanger and walked down a hallway. They stopped at a door and the girl stepped forwards. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. We better get going, also." Lacus said and the girl nodded. She opened the door and shut it behind her. The other two went back to their rooms. The girl opened up a laptop that had been sitting on a desk and the screen was blue. She placed a headset on her head and clicked the on button. The screen went fuzzy and a man stood in the screen.  
  
"Ah, so what is the news?" The man asked.  
  
"Strike gundam has been equipped with the weapons, like ordered. Lacus Clyne is a board the Archangel and enjoys the company of Kira Yamato. Like expected, Kira defends the naturalists and would rather be with them than coordinators sir, so he wouldn't switch sides, not with out a bit of pressure. The Archangel is well equipped with weapons so it will be a while before the need to get more supplies or anything. Strike gundam is fully prepared for battle, but the right leg is acting up and so he is to avoid battles on any solid area in space that does not have gravity. That's all I have to report, sir." The girl said and the man smiled.  
  
"Good job. Keep an eye on them. I find them incomputable to survive and when things get rough, tell me." The man said and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said and shut it off. The screen went back to being blue and she closed it then pulled the head set off her head. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She quickly fell asleep and dreamed soft dreams of when she was little.  
  
The 4 year old girl laid in the bed of her new room. She had never had her own room before and she was a little nervous, but she fell asleep right away. That night there was a thunderstorm and it woke her up in the middle of the night. The small child got out of bed and toppled over when the house shook when there was a loud crash of thunder. There weren't many thunderstorms where they'd live and this was something new to her. She slowly crawled out of her room and to the room down the hall. She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked slowly over to the bed and shook the sleeping body. A small moan was let out and a pair of eyes appeared on her.  
  
"What's the matter?" The voice asked and the girl started to shake.  
  
"I'm scared." The girl replied and the boy chuckled and moved over. The small child crawled up onto the bed and snuggled underneath the covers.  
  
"Night." The voice replied in a sleepily tone and the girl was wrapped by two small arms, just a little longer then her's.  
  
The girl snapped awake by the banging at her door and she got up. She walked over and opened the door. Mu La Flaga stood in the door way. The girl looked at him and Kira appeared.  
  
"We have to get going. Gundams have been spotted in the area." Kira said and Mu La Flaga's eye twitched.  
  
"Do you mind explain, the change you made on the strike gundam and what's up with the lock on both gundams?" Mu La Flaga asked.  
  
"Strike gundam is now more powerful then before, and it's only to make sure no one steals the gundams. Kira would know the password to unlock his mobile suit. Now, if you don't mind. Move out of the way!" The girl said and pushed past through Mu La Flaga. Kira and the girl left towards the hanger. The got in their mobile suits and prepared to launch.  
  
"Kira Yamato and strike gundam! Ready for launch!" Kira said.  
  
"Lieutenant Miho Tasuke and Chain-blade gundam! Ready for launch!" The girl said.  
  
"LAUNCH!" Murrue yelled and both gundams were launched. They started to float in space.  
  
"So you go by the name Miho Tasuke?" Kira asked.  
  
"Tasuke was the last name of the man who found me and enrolled me in the academy and you know that Miho is what he named me." The girl said.  
  
"Okay, then. Can I call you Miho?" Kira asked and he heard his reply.  
  
"Ya, but right now, we have to gundams heading our way!" The girl said and Kira looked at the scouter.  
  
"Ya, coming fast." Kira said.  
  
"Gundams have been identified. Aegis Gundam, Pilot is Athrun Zala, side is Zaft. Blitz Gundam, Pilot is Nicol Amalfi, side is Zaft." The girl said and there was a beeping noise.  
  
"Two more, behind us!" Kira said.  
  
"Gundams have been identified. Duel Gundam, Pilot is Yzak Joule, side is Zaft. Buster Gundam, Pilot is Dearka Elsman, side is Zaft." The girl said. The four gundams approched fast and surrounded them. There was an explosion and chain-blade gundam dissappeared, out of site and out of radar.  
  
"We meet again, Kira." Athrun said.  
  
"Athrun." Kira grunted.  
  
"Hey, who was piloting that gundam?" Nicol asked.  
  
"Oh. That was Miho Tasuke, the new pilot aboard the archangel." Kira said.  
  
"Athrun, you and Dearka take care of Kira. Nicol, come with me, we have a pilot to find." Yzak said and he, along with Nicol, left. The battle between Athrun, Kira, and Dearka began. Yzak and Nicol came behind a rock where they found a gundam, a rifle in hand, aimed where the battle was.  
  
"Closer, almost there. He really needs to move." The girl said and jumped when she heard a voice.  
  
"What the heck do YOU THINK you are doing?" Yzak's voice came over the intercom and the girl almost dropped the riffle gun.  
  
"I AM TRYING to fufill my duties so I can finish my mission. Now if you two don't mind, I'd really appricate it if you'd LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl yelled and began aiming a again. The two gundams ventured closer.  
  
"You're with the EA and we won't allow you to riffle our friends." Yzak said and the girl laughed.  
  
"Think what you want to think." The girl said and slowly pulled the trigger. It slowly went out and missed strike gundam by a foot.  
  
"Wooh!" Kira yelled as he missed it.  
  
"I MISSED HIM!!!" The girl yelled and the two starred at the chain-blade gundam.  
  
"You're aiming at Kira?" Yzak asked a little confused.  
  
"Yes. If you could hold him still or get him to be still, I can complete my mission." The girl said and Yzak grunted.  
  
"And why should we listen to you?" Yzak asked and a familer voice was heard.  
  
"Because you are to assist her. NOW DO WHAT SHE SAYS OR YOU WILL BE OFF THE TEAM AND LOSE YOUR GUNDAM!" Commander Le Creuset's voice came over the intercom and the two jumped.  
  
"Yes sir." They replied and flew off. They grabbed the strike gundam by the arms and turned it towards the giant rock that the chain-blade gundam was. There, the girl fired the shot and it hit strike gundam, knocking Kira out and frezzing the system. Chain-blade gundam flew out and over to them.  
  
"What now?" Nicol sorta asked as he handed strike gundam to her, uncertainly if that was wise.  
  
"The orders are to return to the Versilus where Kira will be held. Strike gundam will now belong to Zaft and the archangel will be blown up!" The girl said.  
  
"Wooh." Nicol said in shock.  
  
"Crud. I forgot about her." The girl said.  
  
"About who?" Dearka asked.  
  
"Clyne's daughter, Lacus. She's on board the archangel. I'll have to go get her. Bring Strike gundam and Kira to the versisulas and I'll join you. You have to go back, make it look like a retreat. This has to be well planned, or they'll think something is up, on the archangel. When I return to Versilus, I'll explain, EVERYTHING, and I want Kira to hear everything as well." The girl said and they nodded.  
  
"Well, if we want to make it look real, I'll go in pursuit of you. They'll take Kira and the strike back." Athrun said and the girl nodded. Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak left with the strike, along with kira. Athrun pulled out a gun and began to chase after the girl, when near the archangel, the girl pulled out a gun and began to fire at athrun. Athrun then retreated.  
  
"Miho, return back." Murrue's voice came over the intercom and the girl returned back to the hanger. She ran down the hallways and into the control room. She pushed Mu La Flaga out of his seat and began to type rapidly on the computer. A screen appeared and showed Kira being tooken away by three gundams. She began to type more things rapidly.  
  
"Kira, has been captured and being tooken to Versilus." The girl said and stood up. She slowly walked out and left. She ran down the hallways and ran into Lacus Clyne.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lacus said and the girl smiled. She grabbed Lacus's hand and ran back to the hanger. She pulled Lacus into the gundam and began to turn it back on.  
  
"You need to hold on, Lacus Clyne. This will be a hard ride and pretty fast." The girl said and got into the launch deck.  
  
" Lieutenant Miho Tasuke, chain-blade gundam. Launch!" The girl said and a system she installed in the archangel launched the gundam. She flew off from the ship and met Athrun. They both flew off and entered the Versilus. Both got out of their gundams at the same time and Athrun got a good look at her. The girl's blue hair was in a braid wrapped around the top of her head and two loops in the back. She turned and helped Lacus out.  
  
"Athrun!" Lacus said and ran to Athrun who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"We should get going to the control room, the commander is egar to see you, both of you." Athrun said and the three of them headed off to the control room. They walked into the control room and the two pilots saluted Commander Le Creuset.  
  
"Ah. Good job. You brought us Kira Yamato, strike gundam, Lacus Clyne, and that new model gundam you pilot." Le Creuset said.  
  
"Yes sir, I was only doing my duty." The girl said.  
  
"What did you find out?" le Creuset asked egarly.  
  
"I infected the Archangel with a viris. All info they send or receive will be known by all members of zaft. All communications to places other than parts of the ship will be heard by all members of zaft. Any data the EA has, is now open to ZAFT and coordinators to view, sir." The girl said.  
  
"Wait, I though you were with the EA!" Lacus said.  
  
"No, like I told Athurn and Nicol earlier, I'm a second generation coordinator." The girl said and as if on cue, Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka entered with Kira.  
  
"And also our most valued spy." Le Creuset said and the new comer's mouthes dropped.  
  
"A spy?" They all said at once.  
  
"Yup. First class spy and the only one to actualy attend the EA's academy and work for them. I am indeed a Lieutenant, but I'm also a spy for ZAFT. I'm also assigned to the Le Creuset team." The girl said with a smile.  
  
"Wait, so if you're a spy, then who are you really?" Kira asked and the girl smirked.  
  
"Glad you asked, Kira. The name's Kiryu Zala." 


	3. the last of the archangel

Katori the demon slayer: "Like always, I don't own Gundam Seed, only Kiryu Zala, Athrun's sister. This is the last chapter so enjoy and please review. This will be shorter than the last one."  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" The five boys and one girl said at the same time.  
  
"I am Kiryu." The girl said and began to undo her hair. It slowly fell to her shoulder and she looked just like Athrun. She slowly placed her finger tips and removed something out of her eyes. Her once blue eyes were now green and two lil things were on her finger tips.  
  
"Oh my god! You are Kiryu!" Nicol gasped and Kiryu nodded.  
  
"Yup." She responded.  
  
"I knew you'd make it, but wait, how'd you escape the bloody valentine tradgity?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well, I was a shoved into a life pod and dispatched. I was found by the EA and I didn't remember anything. I have been keeping in touch with Commander Le Creuset, father, and the Plant Supreme Counil. I have faked not remembering my past for a long time and everyone thinks it's true, such suckers, only because I didn't have them before I entered that academy. Ha. Naturalists are such saps." Kiryu laughed.  
  
"Wow. You ARE just like Athrun." Dearka said and Kira broke free from their grasp.  
  
"Kira?" Kiryu asked.  
  
"Kiryu, did you ever get those flowers before the tradgity?" Kira asked.  
  
"Did you ever get the choclate?" Kiryu asked.  
  
"Yah." They both responded at the same time and then looked away with a blush on their faces.  
  
"Thanks, Kira. You made me happy when I reached Junious seven." Kiryu managed to say.  
  
"Well, you made me laugh when athrun gave me the choclate, but hearing the news of juniors seven was devastating." Kira said.  
  
"Well, if you're little reunion is over, there is the matter of the archangel!" Commander Le Creuset butted in and Kiryu glared at him.  
  
"I say the archangel is fine. Without the strike, they are almost useless. They're bound to run out of weapons sooner or later and zaft can move in from there. When I first arrived on that ship, I sent a viris to the mainfram at their head quarters and base where all the gundams were built. All gundams they were working on or will be making, will turn on them and will flew off towards the headquarters of zaft." Kiryu said and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Fine, you all can go." Commander Le Creuset said and they all left. Kira, Athrun, Kiryu, and Nicol all walked down one hallwy towards Athrun's room. Yzak and Dearka went off towards some other place. They entered Athrun's room and they all went off.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, Athrun." Kira said and Athrun smiled.  
  
"Ya, atleast this time it's off the battle field." Athrun said.  
  
"Kira, how'd you get caught up in this mess and piloting the strike anyway?" Nicol asked.  
  
"Well, all gundams came from Helioplis and that's where I was. I ended up meeting Murrue and Athrun at the same time. She ended up pushing me into the gundam and since she couldn't get it to work, I took over. I've been piloting it ever since." Kira said.  
  
"Oh." The three zaft pilots said at once.  
  
"I liked piloting the strike for the EA. Everyone aboard the archangel was nice, even if I am a coordinator. Only Flay cared, but she cooled down and realized that we aren't much different." Kira said and Kiryu grunted and began to look out the window.  
  
"Not much different, you say. Kira we're more advanced then them, pyshicaly and mentally. Naturalists aren't as smart as we are and all of that separates us, Kira. In a few minutes, you can separate a naturalist from a coordinator. But you, Kira, you can pass as a naturalist! You act like them, even think like them sometimes. I watched you Kira, you could pass as one! You treated everyone like equals! That this war didn't exist and there were no such things as coordinators and you weren't one! You minis as well have been born a naturalist, Kira, you seem to like them more than coordinators and us." Kiryu said.  
  
"I'd never do such a thing, Kiryu. I know that I'm a coordinator, and a first generation, but I'd never stop liking you guys. You're my friends and will always be my friends. Sure I like the naturalists, but I just never thought I'd get caught up in this war." Kira said and Kiryu turned to look at him.  
  
"Well, you did and you decided to choose the wrong side." Kiryu said and Kira backed up.  
  
"Kiryu." Kira said softly and a tear rolled down Kiryu's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Kira. It's the EA's fault, that all of this has happened. If we weren't coordinators then I might not have cared, or if you had sided with zaft, but you sided with the EA. You happy being with the EA, more than I'd ever seen you." Kiryu said and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Kiryu. My friends are on that ship, the ones I made in Heliopils. I can't just abandon them, not here, not now, and not so far into this." Kira said and slowly glided towards the door.  
  
"Kira." Kiryu said and Kira turned around.  
  
"What now?" Kira asked in a sharp voice.  
  
"Strike gundam is in the hanger. The code to get into the hanger is 05127 and to get strike out of the locks, the code is 02475." Kiryu said and looked down.  
  
"Thanks." Kira said and left.  
  
"You let him go?" Nicol asked and Kiryu looked up as tears flowed down her face.  
  
"No, it's my orders. Bring Kira back to Versilus. Give him the code to leave, but wrong gundam. Strike gundam is really in the back of the hanger, code number 02245. The gundam that Kira will be taking is an exact replica of strike gundam, but it's more of a bomb. Those were the exact words from all of the members of the Plant Supreme Counil." Kiryu said and began to wipe away the tears.  
  
"So, they want Kira dead?" Athrun asked.  
  
"Yes, they find him as too much of a treat and wanted his life to end, along with all of those on the versilus. It is too much of a hazard to let any of them live." Kiryu said and Nicol floated over.  
  
"Its' okay. They'd die sooner or later." Nicol said.  
  
"Yah, but it's one coordinator on board." Athrun said and The other two nodded.  
  
"It's one too many on the EA's side." Kiryu said and Nicol hesitated as he wrapped his arms around Kiryu.  
  
"Don't worry, Kiryu. Everything will be allright." Nicol said and Kiryu rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ya, listen to Nicol." Athrun said and a few minutes later there was a loud explosion and bit's a debre flew everywhere. The three pilots went out and, as fast as they could, right to the control room. Le Creuset was there.  
  
"Commander, bring up a map, please." Athrun asked quickly and a map appeared. There was a beeping noise where a blinking light was for the versilus, but that was it, no beeping, blinking, light for the archangel.  
  
"It's really gone!" Kiryu cried out and Nicol wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"Wow, you must have became friends with them that were on board." Nicol said.  
  
"No, just Kira. He can't be gone!" Kiryu cried.  
  
"Kiryu, we'll find him alive. I bet, Kira has survived. He's a Yamato and a strong one. He couldn't have died." Athrun said, remembering the day Kira said those words to him about Kiryu, and here she was alive.  
  
"Ya, Kira probably made." Kiryu said, wiping tears from her eyes. The tree of them left the control room and went back to Athrun's room, to catch up on old times. Not really knowing if Kira escaped or not, they hopped for the best and next time they meet, they hopefully won't be enemies on the battlefield. 


End file.
